


Longer

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only we had just a minute longer than this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for 2010.
> 
> Written for rowan_d’s challenge: Hmmm...okay, choose your all time favorite Sam/Daniel scene, and write me a drabble (or whatever length you want) centered on that scene, so I can see it through your eyes. (Mind you, I love the Sam/Dan 'ship already, so you're not trying to sell me, just share the joy:)) Or, ignore me.:)
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Every time Sam and Daniel kissed in public, Teal’c and Janet always become nervous for them. They always hoped that they wouldn’t reveal their love affair while the Aschen were hovering around, looking on with embarrassment and disdain for the Tauri’s public displays of affection.

Sam had given Daniel up so that she could be with Joe. It had taken just a few months to realise her mistake but rather than accept her mistake she accepted Joe’s proposal and married him.

That was her regret, her mistake and now she was paying the price – a loveless sham of a marriage.

She had always enjoyed Daniel’s kisses regardless of where they were or who they were with and who may have been watching them. She didn’t care as long as she was kissing the man she truly loved, the one man who would never ever do anything to hurt her, at least not intentionally. 

All they both wanted was just a minute longer to savour the moment. For Daniel to have that cherry lip balm residue rub off on his lips and for the taste that he had become accustomed to over the years to linger while he reminisced over old times. For Sam to have that peppermint gum that Daniel liked so much hit her tongue and stay in her mouth until the flavour was nothing more than tepid water.

**Author's Note:**

> I will more than freely admit that I was going to do something around Resurrection but well I love that episode too much and made myself refuse to touch it… ever! So I went for 2010 (that’s obvious, it’s already got that in the season/spoiler section of my header.) and picked one of my absolute favourite scenes ever. The ‘goodbye’ scene after the anniversary ceremony. I’m pretty sure that Sam and Daniel’s kiss should have been a little longer and this was just my take on it. Hopefully my interpretation of the scene is insightful enough to see how I see things. I will admit that it was so difficult to pick just one scene and focus in on it because there are so many scenes and moments that just make my heart melt and also make my heart cry and also because I don’t actually have a particular favourite. I’ll shut up now.


End file.
